


无名之火

by Bittersugar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 菲力克斯心底有一团火，它为希尔凡而烧。
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“呵！”

剑身撕裂空气，凌厉的破空声随着主人的低吼打破了训练场的寂静。偌大的场地仅剩菲力克斯一人，但他早已习惯了这样的夜晚，只是不知疲惫地训练着。

“木人已经认输了哦。”

****又来了。** **

****

菲力克斯置若罔闻，只是把手里的剑更用力地劈在木人身上。然而啪地一声，木剑应声而裂，碎屑四溅，险些划破他的脸。但菲力克斯只是后退一步，拿着断剑喘息着。

大修道院的人都知道，青狮子学级的人进训练场时常会成为一场灾难——总是控制不住怪力的帝弥托利、每日刻苦训练的菲力克斯、不擅长运动却异常热心的芙莲......贝雷特花在修理费上的钱比其他两个老师加起来都多。

悠长的叹息声和脚步声一起接近他，似乎对眼前的情景见怪不怪了。

可这种包容一般的宠溺是现在的菲力克斯最不需要的，两岁的年龄差让对方把他置于自己的羽翼之下，可明明和自己一样，在家里都是备受宠爱的嫡子。

“再不回去的话，可是要到宵禁了哦，菲力克斯。”

希尔凡站在他身边，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。

今天早些时候，从伏拉鲁达力乌斯家领地来的书信一路到了大修道院门口的集市处。

菲力克斯去取信时遇见了老师和山猪，转而思索起来如何约老师跟他对练一场。他一抬眼，就在人群中看见了希尔凡的一头红发。

这人照例将袖子挽到手肘，不仅衬衫领口大敞，就连外套也穿得乱七八糟。希尔凡头枕着手臂，正笑得见眉不见眼地同伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的通讯兵说话。两人看上去相熟已久，末了，对方还给了希尔凡一封信。

他是认得自家的通讯兵的，也认得戈迪耶家的人。

菲力克斯眯起眼睛，那边的希尔凡把信揣好，转身打算进修道院大厅。然而他在门口遇到了金鹿学级的两个女生，哪怕隔着这么远的距离，菲力克斯也听见了希尔凡正邀请他们共进午餐。清爽的笑声一路传到他耳朵里，一如既往地让菲力克斯无比烦躁。

通讯兵一抬头，就看见了臭着一张脸的小少爷。他在伏拉鲁达力乌斯家呆得时间不长不短，没见到传说中爱闹别扭的小哭包，却也看着这张稚嫩的脸随着年龄的增长越绷越紧。

盖着火漆印的书信递过去，菲力克斯却没有如同往常一样扭头就走。他犹豫了一下，问道：“有从戈迪耶家带来的东西吗？”

“啥？”通讯兵被他问住了，可还没等他搞明白怎么回事，小少爷就切了一声离开了。

晚饭时间，希尔凡那头张扬的红发从训练场探进来，朝他招手问道要不要一起去吃晚餐。对面的贝雷特收了势，菲力克斯也就知道练不成了。贝雷特哪里都好，话不多人又强，只是一日三餐只多不少。精瘦的身板，也不知道肉都长到哪里去了。

他自然没理希尔凡，转身去砍木人了。老师歪着头看了他一阵，体贴地没有追问什么。

“喂菲力克斯，快跟我去吃饭嘛。”

希尔凡拖长了调子，无骨一般地靠在墙上叫他。恰逢此时英谷莉特路过门口，看见青梅竹马这副模样，自然是少不了要教训几句。

“希尔凡，你不要再这样丢我们青狮子学级的脸了，因为你就连老师都风评被害了！”

“什么，哪儿有那么严重？”希尔凡底气不足地抗议道，“再说我只是叫菲力克斯去吃饭，又不是在邀请别人。”

英谷莉特扭过头，确实看到了专心练剑的菲力克斯。

她对菲力克斯抱有一种特殊的情感，她既能从对方身上看见古廉的影子，也比任何人都清楚这绝对不是古廉。她应该照顾古廉的弟弟，可菲力克斯就是有一种让所有人都离他远点儿的能力。

除了希尔凡，这家伙因为撩妹练就了一张其厚无比的脸皮，无论菲力克斯如何一针见血地恶语相向，他也能照收不误。

“你再不去的话我可要走了哦。”

菲力克斯用力地哼了一声，走到另一个木人面前练习起来。

希尔凡摇摇头，转而物色起了周围能和他一起吃晚餐的年轻小姐。可他这举动刚一显现，就被英谷莉特抓了个现行。女孩一把揪住他的耳朵：“你又想去骚扰谁？真是的，不要再给殿下和老师添麻烦了。没办法，今晚我陪你吃饭吧。”

她一路揪着希尔凡的耳朵，后者对这样的暴行大呼小叫，在抗争无用后便开始求饶。

等到训练场空无一人后，菲力克斯扔下剑，坐在场边喝水休息。

罗德利古送来的信他已经看过了，无非就是老生常谈的各种叮嘱。比起父亲的信，他更想知道希尔凡拿到的是什么。

古廉的死成了父子二人之间难以修复的裂痕，甚至一路延伸至英谷莉特和帝弥托利那头山猪那里。英谷莉特总是不敢直视他的眼睛，而山猪一副愧疚的姿态更是令他作呕。他大概能猜到老头子的目的，十有八九是希望希尔凡能照顾好他。

明明只比他们大两岁，明明前一阵刚失去了自己的哥哥，老头子的脸皮真是越来越厚了。

他再度起身，持剑摆好架势，随即劈砍而下。

他确实是在生气，一小部分是对把他当小孩子看、需要被照顾的自家老爹和希尔凡，但更多的一部分则是无名火。

在贝雷特带领青狮子学级后，每个人的能力都得到了提升。他们在古隆达兹会战中大获全胜，老师大胆地将学生分成两路，同时朝金鹿和黑鹫学级展开攻势。每个人都各司其职，发挥着最大能动性。贝雷特教导着他们，但也包容着他们。他容许每个人犯错，总是在鼓励安慰后耐心指导。

唯有希尔凡，一提到他除了山猪，就连贝雷特有时候都得轻轻叹气。戈迪耶家的小少爷生性好女色，在大修道院乃至周围的城镇都处处沾花惹草，和隔壁的洛廉兹一样花名远扬。

菲力克斯对他这点烦得很。

直到迈克朗搞出了天大的麻烦被他们合力讨伐后，菲力克斯看出了希尔凡身上的变化。古廉和他一样拥有纹章，因此他难以理解有个普通人兄长的希尔凡的心情。

他本以为迈克朗的死会让希尔凡变得成熟，然而对方似乎对事情发展到今天这一步并不意外。他很快就振作起来，从贝雷特手里接过破裂之枪，然后继续往日的恶习。这让英谷莉特大声哀叹、帝弥托利频频摇头。菲力克斯看向他们的老师，贝雷特没有言语。

于是菲力克斯又去了训练场，发泄般地挥舞着木剑直到宵禁临近。他心下烦躁，继而跑去浴场洗了个澡。可一出门，就撞见同样往宿舍赶的希尔凡。

月亮高升，大修道院里只有猫儿还在上蹿下跳。

浴场门口的烛灯整夜亮着，远处的宿舍区几乎一片漆黑。希尔凡显然也没想到这时候会碰上菲力克斯——他虽然日常加训，但也是有分寸的。

希尔凡很快就调整了状态，像往常一样把手枕在脑后。但菲力克斯看见了他指头上沾着的墨迹，这个时间，藏书室确实还开着。

他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天，多半是希尔凡在说，菲力克斯在听。他向来直来直往，心里想到什么便要说出来，可面对希尔凡，就有些难以开口。年长者照例说着去镇上吃饭、搭讪女性的浑话，菲力克斯却想到最近老师贴在教室里的目标表。

法加斯人似乎天生就会使枪，青狮子学级除了笃杜、梅尔塞德斯，多多少少都会使枪。但除了枪术，老师还为希尔凡设定了理学的目标。

眼看着就要走到温室侧面的楼梯，希尔凡却一把拉住了他。

两个人鬼鬼祟祟地看着抓晚归的宿管，菲力克斯推开他就是一副英勇就义的模样。希尔凡又一把拉住他，胸膛紧贴着他的后背。希尔凡不是女孩子，身上没什么香粉香脂的味道，可菲力克斯就是开始心跳加速，觉得鼻翼间充斥着对方的气息。

恼羞成怒一般，他一个肘击迫使希尔凡松了手，把头发掖到发烫的耳后。希尔凡一脸苦相，指指窗户跟他说不如我们直接爬上去。

菲力克斯瞪大眼睛，质疑的声音大到险些引来宿管。

但他最后还是爬了，踩着一楼的窗户，却怎么也够不到雨棚。于是又换希尔凡蹲下，菲力克斯踩着他的肩膀。希尔凡举得摇摇晃晃，搞得他也跟着心惊。但最后菲力克斯还是爬上了木制的雨棚。他站在横梁上，随后跪稳，探出身子去捞希尔凡。青梅竹马踩着柱子的脚借不上力，险些把菲力克斯也拉下去。

等两个人都上来的时候，他的澡也白洗了。

希尔凡一脸得意地打开窗子跳进二楼走廊，他朝菲力克斯递出手，后者没好气地接过。他又想起了小时候，希尔凡总是出一些混账点子，自己明明是要劝阻他的，最后总是成了被英谷莉特一起批评的共犯。

菲力克斯无奈地放松了神情，可一转身，他的笑容又僵住了——他们确实躲过了宿管，可青狮子学级的班主任本人，正和他们的级长一起站在走廊里。

帝弥托利目瞪口呆，就连贝雷特也微微睁大了眼睛。希尔凡尴尬地笑起来，摸了摸自己的头发。菲力克斯又窘又迫，最后只能对着希尔凡发火。一时之间，主谋只觉得自己前有狼、后有虎，甚至想从打开的窗户再跳出去。

可贝雷特是个好老师，他对着菲力克斯和希尔凡点点头，说刻苦是好事但也要注意时间。闯祸的两个人松了口气，可帝弥托利拧紧了眉头。

贝雷特应该也察觉到了，转身从善如流地交代帝弥托利也早些休息吧。

于是他们那位严肃认真的级长被哄进了屋，贝雷特下楼之前还好心地帮他关上了门。希尔凡如释重负，刚想回头说几句漂亮话，就吃了菲力克斯的门板。

再往后，希尔凡的理学突飞猛进，战场上，那些漏掉的敌人总是能被身后的火球击毙。就连班上公认的学霸娅妮特，有时候也会去找他讨论问题。不知为何，骄傲胀满了菲力克斯的胸腔，似乎比他自己取得了成就还要高兴。

可希尔凡仍旧是希尔凡，正经不到几分钟，就又开始说些把妹的话。他跟老师提出要练习马术，理由也不过是骑士会被更多女孩子喜欢。

于是胀满菲力克斯胸腔的，再一次成为了火气。

入学至今，他们吵过一次架——其实也只是菲力克斯自己说了一些很伤人的话，尽管里面大半都是事实——又和好了一次。希尔凡时常递出一起吃饭的邀请，但更多都变成了跟着菲力克斯去训练。

他小希尔凡两岁，年龄上的差距让菲力克斯格外注重平等。

因此，当希尔凡在训练上偷懒而技艺欠缺时，他便气恼于对方的轻浮与不上进。但说白了，也是希望能将他能成为与自己 _并肩_ 作战的可靠伙伴。

可眼下，罗德利古的书信似乎打破了菲力克斯眼中二人的平衡，仿佛希尔凡依旧站在那个他无法攀登的高坡，以至于自己只能仰着头享受着对方兄长般的宠溺与爱护。他不想任何人取代古廉的位置，可他也不知道自己究竟想要什么。

他关心青狮子学级的学生们，他也关心自己的老师们。但他们中没有任何一个会让菲力克斯想平等地站在其身边，也没有任何一个会让他火大到不知道自己在气什么。

除了希尔凡。


	2. Chapter 2

菲力克斯从什么时候开始不喜欢吃甜食了呢？

这问题就连伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的厨娘的答不出来，毕竟小孩子都是喜欢吃甜的，他们家那个别扭的小少爷也不例外。可从某一天起，菲力克斯突然厌恶了甜食。

还算是小哥哥的希尔凡仗着他们之间两岁的年龄差捏着他的脸，问道怎么就不爱吃甜了呢。在戈迪耶家他是嫡子，但哪怕还是小孩子，就已经意识到了所有的宠爱都是为了他身上的纹章。迈克朗讽刺他是家里的小公主，这让希尔凡只能到菲力克斯这儿寻找兄弟爱。

然而菲力克斯打开他的手，一扭头就跑掉了。

原因无他，在听到戈迪耶家的嫡子前来拜访后，菲力克斯便早早地站在自己的瞭望台上俯视。希尔凡骑着马，进入青春期的他身姿挺拔，冷风吹起御寒的披肩，尽是肆意的英气与潇洒。这时候的他名声还不像现在这样坏，顶多就是在贵族之间出了些洋相。菲力克斯的心脏怦怦直跳，可希尔凡却在进入宅邸之前下了马，从里怀掏出了盒东西给过路的年轻小姐。

他听不见他们说话，但希尔凡笑着，那年轻的小姐也红了脸。可最终她还是婉拒了小骑士的好意，于是那盒甜食最后便到了菲力克斯手里。

从戈迪耶的领地一路由他护在心口，实际上却是拿来讨好其他女人的剩食。

于是公爵家的小少爷鼻子一酸，在眼泪流下来之前转身跑掉了。希尔凡在身后叫了他几声，却也没像往常那样追上去。女仆只道是自家任性的小公子又耍起了脾气，却没想到戈迪耶家好说话的少爷直接把甜品送给了她。

女孩是年长于希尔凡的，可照样是红了脸被这美色迷惑住。她见四下无人，便也是不好意思地收下了。

希尔凡看着她羞涩离开的背影，终是叹了口气。他自然是看见了站在高处的菲力克斯的，可尽管如此，他也依旧把那盒甜食送给了路边的女孩。

在菲力克斯还跟哥哥生气、同王子吵架的时候，只年长两岁的希尔凡虽然跟他笑着闹着，却已经没了少年人天真烂漫的心思。他在认识纹章这个词之前，便先一步明了它的意义——宠爱、特权、地位。

不同于伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的两兄弟，早他几年出生的迈克朗只是一个没有纹章的普通人。身为嫡子，更何况还带着纹章，父母的宠爱几乎全部倾注于他。无论迈克朗如何努力，他们也只能看到他那个没有资格继承家业的大儿子。爱固然是有的，但决计不可能像对希尔凡那样百般呵护。

当小时候他还不懂自己和哥哥的区别时，被惯坏了的孩子也妄图从迈克朗这里得到爱。迈克朗转身就走，希尔凡则锲而不舍地去追自己的哥哥。

然而兄长突然停下，回身一把将他推到地上。戈迪耶家的嫡子从未受过这种委屈，眼泪说来就来。可迈克朗既没有扶起他，也没有安慰他。他只是抱起手臂，辛辣地讽刺自己的弟弟是个被宠坏的小公主，只能躲在父母怀里哭鼻子。

这是后来还是被他的父亲知道了，厉声斥责了迈克朗。父子二人爆发了一次严重的争吵，此后戈迪耶家的大儿子变成了那个四处惹麻烦的不孝子。

在法加斯的国土上，像他这样没有纹章的王公贵族数不胜数，不少人对自己的同胞兄弟心怀怨恨。在他们看来，自己的人生和命运不应被纹章决定，可事实就是如此残酷。这群没法得到重用和正视的年轻人屡屡作恶，但因为身份显赫，便只能一次次镇压。

等再在年长一些，父母就让他加入了真正该属于自己的圈子——帝弥托利、英谷莉特、古廉和菲力克斯。

他们都是继承了纹章的孩子，可却没一个和希尔凡感同身受。

帝弥托利时常同古廉一起训练，而英谷莉特又是后者的未婚妻。一来二去，他不知怎么就和菲力克斯走得最近。

男孩只小他两岁，却对希尔凡表现出了百分百的依赖。就连古廉也曾经开玩笑说过，干脆把这个便宜弟弟卖给你得了。当时菲力克斯愤恨地踢了他哥哥一脚，又跑到希尔凡这儿来诉苦。男孩从自己的哥哥不跟他玩只跟帝弥托利练剑说起，又说道他只顾着跟英谷莉特约会，最后以希尔凡最好了作结。

这话让希尔凡心花怒放，似乎从迈克朗那儿留下的不快阴霾都一并散去了一样。菲力克斯依赖他，但实际上，希尔凡才是真正离不开对方的那一个。

他本以为这份感情会因为时间的流逝而逐渐变淡，却没想到事情正往相反的方向发展。

也许是受到了古廉与英谷莉特订婚的启发，戈迪耶伯爵犹豫再三，决定开始帮希尔凡物色新娘的人选。迈克朗作为长子本应在他前面，可因为纹章，明明是嫡子的希尔凡却先一步打算成家立业。

消息稍一放出，王国领内适婚的单身小姐们便如同飞蝶一般扑向了希尔凡。嫁给法加斯的王子实属一件难事，伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的两兄弟一个已有婚约在身一个还太小。家境富裕却没有地位的富商、同为贵族却没有出现纹章的、穷人家想飞上枝头做凤凰的......一时之间，各型各色的女人涌向了希尔凡。

舞会、鲜花、晚餐、礼物，他见过无数双眼睛，却从未在任何一双里看见纯粹的爱意。

等他再去伏拉鲁达力乌斯家时，菲力克斯也知道了他在找未婚妻的事。男孩又哭了起来，瘪着嘴说连你也不要我了。希尔凡当时把他抱在怀里，两个人一起坐在地毯上烤着炉火。他把头埋进菲力克斯的颈窝，将男孩整个抱进怀里。

小少爷身上清清爽爽，顶多偷吃时沾染了些许厨房里的烟火气儿。不似那些小姐们，从头发丝到手指尖都是考究的香。

他抱着菲力克斯，无比清晰地意识到他不想结婚，他讨厌她们每一个人。

希尔凡被这想法吓得一哆嗦，连带着把怀里的菲力克斯也吓了一跳。他猛地撒开手站起身，身上还没烤热就说有急事要回家去。菲力克斯便又要哭了出来，希尔凡只得承诺他会给他带戈迪耶境内最好吃的点心来。

他逃一般地离开了，一路策马回到自家领地，直接把自己关进了房间里。

路上的仆人看见面色通红的小少爷，还以为他是染上了风寒。没人知道他怎么了，就连希尔凡自己也不知道——他只知道不能再这样下去了。

于是第二天，戈迪耶家那个原本有些逃避相亲行为的小少爷突然像变了个人一样，满嘴甜言蜜语，对每个女性都照追不误。跟他吃过饭的女孩刚觉得自己有希望了，就听见别人说他送了其他女人一条首饰。

久而久之，关于希尔凡其实是个深藏不露的花花公子、好色之徒的传言越来越多。而其本人也用种种荒唐的行为坐实了这个称号。

作为青梅竹马，英谷莉特甚至希望古廉能去劝劝他，把菲力克斯也带坏了该怎么办。可她的未婚夫一反常态，笑嘻嘻地说倒是希望他们家的榆木脑袋能开开窍。这话倒是真的，古廉一带菲力克斯去参加什么宴会，他都避开女孩子走。总是黏在希尔凡身边，搞得对方总是向古廉抱怨自己连会都约不成。

菲力克斯哼了一声，下次却依旧缠着希尔凡。希尔凡虽然抱怨，却也每次都抛下女孩子陪他。

他越想远离菲力克斯，就越来越发现自己办不到。

仿佛自我报复一般，希尔凡开始跟更多的女孩子搭讪，他甚至在席间朝英谷莉特的奶奶甜言蜜语。明明不喜欢，却偏偏要这么做。可越是这么做，就越是不喜欢。

等到菲力克斯终于如他所愿地与自己疏远后，希尔凡却并没有想象中那么高兴。

而当古廉的死让菲力克斯变成一个沉默寡言、性格怪癖的男孩后，希尔凡变只剩下心疼和后悔的份。可他依旧不能回头，与此相反，他变得更加过分放肆。英谷莉特为了管教他而从悲伤上分了心，菲力克斯则为了不成为他而刻苦修炼。

唯有帝弥托利，他们的王子被伤心所击倒，却在心底埋下了仇恨的种子。他对英谷莉特怀有愧疚，对菲力克斯的顶撞垂下头颅。

希尔凡只是陪着他，在他疏远所有人的时候勾住他的脖子，问他要不要一起去搭讪。

他用欺骗所有人的方式欺骗着他自己，直到来到士官学校后，被半路杀出来的贝雷特一眼看透全部的心思。

贝雷特大多数时间都是沉默的，像一道无声的影子。众人只知道他是杰拉尔特团长的儿子，却连他的母亲、年龄都不知晓。他对纹章一窍不通，平等地对待笃杜和亚修。明明对授课一无所知，却依旧撑起重任，把青狮子学级聚在了一起。

希尔凡我行我素，对新老师说不上亲切也说不上疏远。他在学校里惹出一堆乱子，隔壁金鹿学级的洛廉兹挨了骂，可贝雷特只是摇头简单说教了几句。

大多数人都会直接把他推给英谷莉特——在教训他这方面，英谷莉特不仅天赋过人，后期也勤于练习。可贝雷特没有，相反，他把希尔凡塞给了菲力克斯，让他们俩周六一起去刷马。菲力克斯啧个不停，希尔凡则暗自高兴。

从小到大的默契摆在那里，成果自然不差。他们向贝雷特报告的时候，老师只是淡笑着点了点头。下次出去讨伐时，希尔凡发现自己的马术似乎变好了。

新一周的时候，贝雷特又给他安排了理学的目标。

他从藏书室晚归遇到菲力克斯、爬二楼又被逮了个正着的第二天，贝雷特钓了几条鱼，邀请他们俩一起吃饭。大修道院的食堂菜品繁多，可贝雷特就是选出了他们俩都喜欢的那些。自上次他和菲力克斯夜里吵架以来，两人便再没吃过一次饭。其他人对这事见鬼不怪，觉得肯定是希尔凡哪里做得过分了。可眼下贝雷特的态度，似乎又证实了他知道这件事。

青狮子学级的小老师依旧话很少，只是低下头像花栗鼠一样把腮帮撑起来。他是个佣兵，在野外露营是家常便饭，坐在餐桌前的次数才少之又少。哪怕到了大修道院吃穿不愁，贝雷特依旧保持着曾经的状态，近乎虔诚地把食物扫荡一空，似乎下一秒就要提剑去砍人。

灰色恶魔。

希尔凡羡慕贝雷特不受纹章的束缚，也嫉妒贝雷特能肆意过着自己的人生。

当天下午，出人意料地，菲力克斯向他道了歉。希尔凡表现得不以为然，甚至一如既往地邀请他去把妹。可又和大多数时候一样，他追着菲力克斯跑去了训练场。

这时候，希尔凡是害怕贝雷特的，甚至想杀了他。

他们的老师无疑是看穿了他，然而贝雷特没有采取任何措施。偶尔耐心地进行着两个人都知道没用的说教，更多的时候都只是摇头叹气。希尔凡害怕他，每一个接近他的人都有着自己的目的。而贝雷特，身份成谜、纹章未知，他们甚至连阶级都不对等，他就只是站在自己身边，没有任何索取。

贝雷特似乎无欲无求、无拘无束，这让希尔凡羡慕极了，也害怕极了。

罗德利古公爵又是什么时候开始给自己写信的呢？

大概是从古廉去世后，他和菲力克斯之间的关系冷得像法加斯终年不化的坚冰。治理领地他是一把好手，可面对自己的儿子却束手无策。

菲力克斯身边的朋友并不多，除了帝弥托利和英谷莉特，就是希尔凡了。他断然是不能去麻烦王子的，就算帝弥托利是个愿意帮忙的好孩子，罗德利古也知身份有别。至于英谷莉特，他还不知道该如何去面对曾经的儿媳妇。况且菲力克斯曾经和希尔凡最亲——想到古廉说这话时脸上不甚明显的醋意，罗德利古便提笔给戈迪耶的小少爷写了封信。

信上内容措辞谨慎，带着老一辈的繁琐，无疑就是希望希尔凡帮他照顾一下菲力克斯。回信是和希尔凡本人一起来的，他带着菲力克斯去领地的树林里打猎，信件则有仆人转交。

年轻人的笔迹隽秀飘逸，毕竟都是经过千锤百炼的贵族子弟。但希尔凡并没有许下空口承诺，而是身体力行地来到了伏拉鲁达力乌斯的领地。这让罗德利古对年轻人的态度大为改观，一来二去，他不仅给希尔凡写信，也给戈迪耶伯爵写信诉苦。

想到迈克朗，戈迪耶伯爵和对方迅速成了笔友和知己。哪怕他的妻子健在，有些事也难以对她说出口。而同为政要的罗德利古，自然能理解自己的那份心情。

信件一直到他和菲力克斯来到士官学校上学也没停过，内容也不再局限于菲力克斯。

希尔凡和古廉年龄相仿，又是儿子们的朋友。慢慢的，他也开始真心地关注起这位身怀纹章的小公子来。菲力克斯的信和希尔凡的信总是一起送到，希尔凡多半都是在夸他刻苦训练、剑术进步很快。可打开菲力克斯的信，哪怕只言片语也总有对希尔凡的抱怨——从逃避训练到沾花惹草。最近终于有所改观，夸了他几句魔法造诣很高。

罗德利古哈哈大笑，他了解自己的儿子，知道让他说希尔凡的好有多不容易。

慢慢的，戈迪耶和伏拉鲁达力乌斯来的书信塞满了希尔凡的小木箱。他本该离菲力克斯远一些、再远一些，可似乎总有无数的人用无数的理由把他们俩紧紧地绑在一起。

自小到大积累起来的依恋一分未减，反而因为他的刻意疏远而愈发炙热。

他靠近菲力克斯，用小哥哥的职责当借口，用罗德利古的书信当借口；他又疏远菲力克斯，用轻薄好色来转移注意力，用疯狂追求女性来证明他并非喜欢甚至爱着菲力克斯。

就好像他心里有一团火，在脚底追着他烧。希尔凡不怕被烈火吞噬，他只怕这火烧到菲力克斯。


End file.
